What do you Really Want
by Chosen2007
Summary: Is there more to Equinox? Is there more to Sam past? Is Olivia really a cougar? What about Rebbecca's past? Eliza Potts and Valentine are OC and there's Jasam reunited? Just A Dream belongs to Carrie Underwood
1. Chapter 1

_What do you really want_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part One_

_Pepper Potts was making a few calls after the events of Equinox several months later because she had a hunch that Shield might want to be aware. Pepper then traces a line that was leading towards Kate Howard and she was trying to figure what a very uptight fashion designer has to do with chemical warfare. So she went downstairs as Tony was working on the new suit. _

"_Tony I think you should know something." Pepper said and Tony as always keeps one ear to her and the other to his train of thought. "Trevor lasing has run Equinox and there's been a contact with Kate Howard who Trevor used to date." Pepper said and Tony had both ears on Pepper. "Equinox has a lot more than just chemical weapons, the go-between name Sissy has been coming up in connection to some weapons training." Pepper said and Tony responded, "The theory is sound but we need more." "That's why I have a sister." Pepper said and she smiled. _

_**Eliza Potts **__was making a reservation at the Metro Court and had her schedule all set for Valentine who was coming off a very stressful three months. She walked in and saw Olivia there. "Ms. Potts, welcome to the Metro court." Olivia said and Eliza responded, "Thank you Olivia, Mr. Simpson requires cable so he could watch his New York Mets, he requires a bowl-full of popcorn and no maid services whatsoever. I myself just need the room next to him. All calls must be forwarded to me unless otherwise noted." Olivia comply and Valentine walked in. "Mr. Simpson, I'm Olivia I will be handling your arrangements." Olivia said and Valentine smiled, "Benson-Hurst" Olivia smiled and agreed, "Queens." "Eliza, if Ms. Olivia here needs to talk to me put her through and I want you to know that my Mets are going to beat the Yankees soundly." Valentine said it was a random comment to see if she followed baseball and Olivia responded, "Do you forget about who we have on our team?" "Yes I do because later on in the year they are going to choke." Valentine said as he walked out. Olivia got a call from Sonny about Michael. Eliza walked up and saw in the corner of her eye Kate Howard. __**Eliza took a look around and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Rebecca. **__Rebecca walked the other way and Alexis saw a glimpse of that. _


	2. Chapter 2

_What do you really want?_

_By _

_Chosen2007_

_Part Two_

_As Sam got the sleepy out of her eyes, today was a hard day because it was almost fifteen years ago where she saw her best friend named Drake gunned down. Marisa Porter was the name she never forgotten and then disappeared after that night. Marisa was the one who promised Drake a life together and forgot to tell her ex boyfriend she was moving on. The ex boyfriend met up with Drake, there was a fight and a gun-shot to the chest as Sam and Danny would coming to see Drake. Strong familiar arms comes around Sam and hugged her so deep because she remembered how many years she has woken up replaying that night. She's never told her mother about that night only Jason. "I know what today is." Jason said and added, "I've been worried about Michael and waking up. I remember you left this old ticket from fifteen years ago and I remember what today was." "God I wish I could forget that night. I looked all over town for her and I couldn't find her. Jason, I want to just.." Sam said and added, "I can't forget that night, it's who I am." "It's not all that you are." Jason said. _

"_**She's here. Eliza Potts, Yeah Ophelia she's here and she saw me. I'm trying with Nicholas! He's the only one I know who could hurt Valentine to protect you sis. I'm just glad Sam doesn't know I'm your sister…I'm glad you changed your name from Marisa" Rebecca said. **_

_The next morning Olivia was doing the books and she saw Valentine with Johan Santana jersey. "You know when Santana went the whole game; I bet they got tired of seeing this jersey." Valentine teased and Olivia responded, "You know it was one game." "Yeah, the sweep is going to come." Valentine said and the young man approached the refine woman. Sam walked in next and Eliza saw who that was, she walked up to her. "Ms. McCall." Eliza said and Sam turned, "I'm Eliza Potts, We talked." "Yeah, nice to meet you, where should we go?" Sam asked and then went to the court too. _


	3. Chapter 3

_What do you really want?_

_By _

Chosen2007

_Part Three_

_**The following game**_

_**Olivia invited Johnny to watch the game **__and Johnny was lost because Baseball isn't his game and Olivia kicked him out for his ignorance. She then called Valentine_

_**Sam looked on and saw the Jackal with Maximsita. She flashed back to times where she was trying like hell to make Drake see her and then there was the drama student Marisa. She was drama all right and Sam just kept quiet, the night she took Danny. She had it all planned on how she was going to make Drake see her. Marisa's life took that away and in her mid-thirties it still kills her because she feels like she's alone a little bit. **_

Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream

_**Sam walked away and right into Jason. In almost a moment where they shared one of the most memorable romantic moments, Sam spilled her guts and why she's fucked up because she can't forget that night. She tells him that she never told Lucky because he would want to fix it**_

"_**I'm in love with you again and there's been so much fucking damage…" Sam said and Jason ran then kissed her and went back to his penthouse. That morning, Sam knew that she was two hours away from talking to Eliza and found herself under Jason's arm. She hasn't been close to Jason for a while but she could tell he was finally getting some sleep. Sam nestled with him. **_

_**Eliza walked into Rebecca. "Where's your sister?" Eliza asked and Rebecca responded, "I don't know." "She's unstable and if memory serves, she almost killed me because I have this nice scar under my neck. Do you want me to tell Sam McCall what Ophelia's…" Eliza said and Rebecca responded, "She can't hurt anyone so leave her the fuck alone." Eliza got into Rebecca's space and said, "She tried to kill me." It hit Rebecca that not only did she have the secret of knowing where her sister was but she was a twin of Emily.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**What do you really want?**_

_**By**_

_**Part Four**_

_**Sam came back to the office and had a new case to find out about Ophelia. **__Sam was in a very good mood like she had very good sex with Jason and it make her happy. Maxie came into the office and wanted to know where the Jackal was. After a brief interaction she notices that Sam got laid. Sam just smiled and went on about her work, Maxie saw a picture of Ophelia and remember when she was trying to get the Jackal from the clutches of the Jewel thief, she saw a woman who was Ophelia in passing with keys in her hands. "I've seen her before." Maxie said. _

_**Eliza was on a call with her sister Pepper. **__"There's a weapons center that's connected to Equinox and is connection to several arms dealers." Eliza said and added, "Some of them are connected to the Zacchara and the head of the organization is Sonny. I'm currently with his henchman's girlfriend on another matter." "Keep me informed, I'll tell Tony." Pepper said and as Eliza hang up. She saw Olivia coming out with a jersey on. "Your clothes have been pressed and they are right there. I've told everyone downstairs that you are working with Valentine on another matter." Eliza said and Olivia responded, "Thanks, I could have done that." "Valentine seems to like you and so do I." Eliza said and she took her clothes. Valentine walked out dressed and Eliza just shook her head.__**Sam did some digging on the information Maxie told her and then she decided to look up her client. Eliza seemed very interested in Sam. It could mean Eliza was gay. **__She remembered that her last name is Potts and Pepper is the assistant of Tony who is against weapons dealing. Sam tried to dismiss a connection but then against, was there more to Equinox? _


End file.
